Nick and Judy's Big Night Out
Nick and Judy's Big Night Out is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Immediately after the savage crisis, Bellwether's arrest and Nick and Judy becoming a couple, Gazelle stages a concert to help bring everyone back together. There, amid friends and family and having a great time, Nick and Judy have their first true date. This is the fanfic version of the final scene. Trivia *This is a version of the credits scene. *Nick met Gazelle in person when he was a child in the 2.0 continuity, as his family is friends with her. *This version is set in Zootenial Stadium, a place cut from the film, but used here. In that older version, the final concert took place there. Story It was now evening in Zootopia, and Nick and Judy headed out to Zootenial Stadium for a concert Gazelle was putting on in order to help bring everyone back together after the savage crisis. Both of them were thrilled. The two of them had just declared their romantic feelings for one another and become a couple. Therefore, it was their first true date. Nick smiled at Judy. "Are you ready?" he asked. Judy nodded. "More than ready," she said. As they walked across the parking lot to the stadium, more and more animals joined them, among them their parents. It was such a big concert that it was even being televised for those animals who couldn't make it. They got into the stadium and got their places. They then watched as the stadium continued to fill up. Among them, they could see Chief Bogo and his family, and Clawhauser and his family. A short time later, the show began. Gazelle came out on stage in her sparkling red stage outfit, and looked out at the crowd. She saw Nick and Judy and smiled. "Good evening, Zootopia! Put your paws up! Also, before we begin, I want to give a shout-out to the two heroes of Zootopia, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps!" she exclaimed. And with that, she began singing her most popular song, the song that had made her famous, Try Everything. The show was magnificent, with colored lights, tiger backup dancers and more. With great excitement, everyone present began to dance. In their spots, Judy was dancing with all her might, while Nick just stood there for an instant. Judy bumped him, and he began to dance too. "That's better," she said. All around them, everyone was jubilant. In prison, Bellwether watched the concert on TV in irritation as the peace she had tried so hard to destroy was put back together. In Bunnyburrow, Judy's siblings watched on the TV as well. Nick's parents danced together, as did Judy's parents. Bogo and his family danced proudly, and so did Clawhauser's. For Nick and Judy, it was the best first date they could have hoped for. After Try Everything was done, Gazelle also performed other songs of hers, such as Ara-bunny Nights, Let It Goat, Can you Feel the Fluff Tonight?, A Whole New Vole and Part of Your Wool. By the end, everyone had had one of the greatest times in their lives. Nick and Judy began the trip outside so that they could get to the car so Nick could drop off Judy. Suddenly, however, Gazelle, surrounded by her handsome oryx husband Soren Oryxhorn and their bodyguards, approached them. "Nick! Good to see you again!" she said. Nick smiled. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Oryxhorn. That was a great concert," he said. Gazelle smiled. Nick had been raised right by his parents. Ever since she married Soren, Nick had insisted on addressing her as Mrs. Oryxhorn. "Nick, to me, you will always be that little kit I met all those years ago, but, now, you are a hero," she said. Nick waved it off. "Really, Judy here is the hero. I just helped," he said. Judy smiled. She thought it cool that her boyfriend knew Gazelle. "It's good to meet you, Gazelle. I am a huge fan," she said. Gazelle was happy to meet her in return. "Well, it was good meeting you. Keep listening. I think that you and Nick's exploits have given me inspiration for my next song," she said. Nick and Judy were pleased. They left the stadium. As they drove off, Nick told Judy the story of how he had become the pop star's close friend. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Romance Category:Concert stories Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories featuring Gazelle Category:Oneshots Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are in the dating stage Category:Short stories Category:PrinceBalto